


He Works Where?!

by orphan_account



Series: Awkward Encounters Prompt [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble in which Kagami is caught at a place he shouldn't be, and Kuroko works there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Works Where?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! SociallyAwkwardKurokocchi here! This was a prompt on my blog on Tumblr, and I always take requests! Be sure to check it out to see what my latest prompt is!  
> ~Kurokocchi

“Um, hello.”

 

Of all the people he would expect to work at a strip club, Kuroko was at the very bottom of the list. Kagami cleared his throat awkwardly as Kuroko showed him to a table, keeping silent throughout the walk through the club.

 

“I guess Kagami kun has some quirks he has never told me about.”

 

Kagami went darker than his hair. Kuroko showed him to his seat and Kagami sat down near a stage with a few poles set up. A waitress in a rather skimpy outfit took his drink order and returned minutes later with the alcoholic beverage. He sipped his drink and watched as the dancers took the stage.

 

During the performance, Kuroko was dancing at the pole nearest to Kagami. He seemed to keep eye contact with Kagami throughout the whole thing, since Kagami just couldn’t look away from his perfection.

 

The performance ended too soon and Kuroko hopped off the stage, approaching the intoxicated Kagami fast. “Kuro--” he was cut off by Kuroko’s soft lips on his own and suddenly felt the need to be the pole that Kuroko was grinding up on.

 

His wish was met as Kuroko grinded into him slowly. A groan escaped his lips and he wrapped his arms around the bluenet. Kuroko had him straddled and was running his hands under Kagami’s shirt as if he was that bar of metal that Kuroko seemed so skilled with.

 

“Mm...Kagami kun...”

 

“Kuroko...”

 

“Kagami kun!” Kuroko snapped. Kagami’s eyes shot open and he realised that he wasn’t in the club anymore. Rather, he was in the passenger seat of Kuroko’s car. Kuroko sighed in annoyance. “You’re drunk. I’m taking you to my apartment for the night.”

 

“Thank you,” he muttered, and felt a pang in his head. He winced and held his head in his hands.

 

“I can’t believe you,” he muttered angrily.

 

“What? What did I do?” Kagami asked.

 

“You were just masturbating in my car,” he deadpanned, pulling into the apartment’s parking garage. He parked his car in his spot and got out, Kagami following on jelly legs.

 

“I was?” Kagami giggled. Kuroko nodded.

 

“Last time I take you home, you drunk,” he muttered, but there was a small smile on his lips as they made their way up to his apartment.

 

 


End file.
